Confessions
by dragonsunlight
Summary: [One Shot] Izumi's leaving for Italy for a year, but there's something she wants to confess to Takuya. When her friends throw her a party, and Takuya's there, could it be the perfect chance? TakuyaxIzumi


Disclaimer-...If I owned Digimon, the world would be scared of me. sighs But I don't own Digimon. Too bad...maybe next time!

Summary- (One-shot) Izumi's leaving for Italy, and she'll be gone for a year. But first, there's something that she wants to confess…

* * *

Confessions

* * *

Izumi sighed as she began to pack her things.

She was leaving. For Italy.

Everything, all the friends she had made, the promises, the secrets...all that would be forgotten. But there was one thing she had so very much wanted to do. One thing that would never happen now...

She wanted to confess her feelings for Takuya.

Izumi would have done so earlier, but every time they were alone, Takuya seemed to just...ignore her. Today was her last chance. She was determined to tell him.

She _would_ tell him.

Junpei and Tomoki decided that Izumi looked a little down about leaving. So, for her, they decided to throw a party to cheer her up.

The party was today. Today was the last time she would see them all, at least, for a year. Deciding she had packed enough for right now, Izumi decided to head on to the party right now. _Who knows...? Maybe Takuya'll be there, and I can tell him then_, she thought, feeling a bit downcast.

Sighing, she picked up the keys, walked out the door, locked the door, and started the long walk.

* * *

It hadn't taken as long as she had expected to get to Kouichi's house, but the dread of Takuya ignoring her only weighed her down. Izumi knocked on the door, forcing a smile.

Kouichi answered the door, Kouji right behind him, wearing fake glasses and a clown's nose. To Izumi, Kouji looked unhappy...VERY unhappy. "Er," said Kouichi, looking at his twin, "go help Junpei...and if he wants you to be the stupid clown, then _be_ the stupid clown!" Kouji grumbled something about being unfair and evil, but stormed off. Laughing uneasily, Kouichi opened the door for Izumi. "It's safe now...I think. How are you? You look a bit down," he commented as she walked in.

Izumi just smiled. "I'm fine. Why was Kouji dressed up like that, anyway?"

Letting out a laugh as he closed the door, Kouichi answered, "Because Junpei said he'd make a perfect clown and tried to force the costume on him. Unfortunately, all he got was the nose and the glasses."

Laughing along, Izumi walked into the living room where everyone was. Takuya and Tomoki were sitting on the couch, furiously battling each other in some video game Izumi failed to recognize. Junpei was in the kitchen, organizing the decorations and food with Kouji's help. Kouichi had headed to the kitchen to make sure the two weren't breaking anything.

"You know," Izumi said out loud so they could all hear, "I've been wondering, why did you guys have the party at Kouichi's house?"

Tomoki and Takuya looked up from the game.

"IZUMI!" yelled Tomoki, his eyes lighting up. "Yay! You made it! For a while there, we thought you weren't coming."

Takuya looked away. "Uhm, hey, Izumi," he mumbled, looking out the window.

She looked at her feet as she mumbled back, "Hey." Looking up, she saw Junpei and Kouji running over to the living room, and Kouji dive behind the couch.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Kouji screamed, placing Takuya in front of him.

Junpei, who was holding an orange wig and various other items, glared at the uncooperative Kouji. "Some impression you're giving Izumi. She'll remember you as, 'The Boy Who Was Too Afraid To Dress Up As A Clown.' Is that what you want?"

Kouji glared back. "Yeah, if it means less embarrassment!"

Snickering, Kouichi walked into the living room. "Oh, and about the party being at my place," he added, "that's only because everyone decided to gang up on me and force me to have it here, but I only agreed because it's the perfect excuse to torture Kouji for throwing my hat into that duck pond last month. And after he practically ran me over with his bike today, well..."

Kouichi never got a chance to finish, because Kouji let out a scream and tried to strangle his twin. Laughing, Junpei joined in the struggle, trying to force the clown costume onto Kouji again.

Tomoki giggled a bit, seeing his friends fight each other. It's not like they were really fighting, anyway. They just looked incredibly ridiculous and childish.

After the little skirmish, Kouichi straightened his jacket and threw a glare at Kouji. "So, we'll all be able to see you off tomorrow, Izumi," he informed her.

"Great!" Izumi answered, smiling.

"EXCEPT TAKUYA," Kouji yelled loudly, glaring at the goggle-headed boy, "WHO HAS A SOCCER GAME!"

Izumi glanced at Takuya. "Good luck, Takuya. I hope you win."

He met her eyes for a mere second. "Thanks," he murmured, looking at the paused game screen.

Kouichi snapped his fingers. "OH, and Kouji, inform her of her surprise."

That caught Takuya's attention. Angrily, he stood up and snapped, "What surprise! No one told me-"

"That's because...er...you're giving her the surprise!" Kouji interrupted, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Takuya just blinked. Sighing in relief, Kouji pushed Takuya into a room, while Tomoki and Junpei worked on pushing Izumi into the same room.

"Wait! I don't get it," Takuya complained, but kept walking.

Izumi looked down. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, looking up at Junpei and Tomoki, who were both grinning widely. Feeling a bit weirded out, she took a step back, only to get pushed forward by a snickering Kouichi. "KOUICHI! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!" yelled Izumi frantically as she was pushed into a room with Takuya. A room that was locked. Alone...with Takuya. Blushing, she looked up at Takuya, whose gaze fell short outside the window, on a flowerpot. "Uhm...Takuya..." she started.

Takuya walked over to the window. "Hey...Izumi...I'm..." He drew a breath, then continued, "I'm really sorry, for ignoring you. I know...you must've felt something-no...thought...that I hated you."

She said nothing, but walked over to the other side of the room, staring blankly at the wall, trying to push away any emotion.

"But...I don't hate you!" he said suddenly, turning around.

Surprised at his words, Izumi turned her head around, to see Takuya in front of her. Turning around fully, she swallowed and asked in a small voice, "You don't?"

He grinned. "How could I? It's just that I..." His smile fell. Takuya looked at her, his eyes dull. "I love you," he managed to say. "And...I guess...when I found out you were leaving a while ago, I distanced myself from you."

Izumi felt tears spring into her eyes. "R-...Really? You mean it?" He nodded. Ignoring the droplets that slid down her face, Izumi hugged Takuya. "I'm really going to miss you," she whispered, "And...I...wanted to say this, but I never got the chance..."

"Huh?" Takuya asked with a clueless tone in his voice that made Izumi laugh. Hearing her laugh, he smiled and pushed her away lightly. "Hey...Izumi..."

"Yeah?"

"What was it you wanted to say?"

She smiled at him. "I love you, Takuya...I wanted to tell you for the longest time..."

The two stopped, hearing whispers from somewhere.

Kouji's voice was heard first. "Stupid, you mean you didn't record _any_ of it!"

"Well, _sorry_! I thought you were!" Junpei snapped.

"Hey...Kouichi says you two better stop spying on them, or he'll beat you both up," Tomoki informed them. Seeing they weren't budging, he added, "And he means it too. He says he'll throw all of Kouji's bandanas in the fireplace and burn them."

Yelping, Kouji ran away, screaming, "NO! NOT THE BANDANAS!"

Takuya waited for Junpei to leave, and, hearing he didn't, yelled, "JUNPEI IF YOU DON'T STOP SPYING ON US, I'M GOING TO NEVER GIVE YOU BACK YOUR BOOK OF TRICKS!" It had the correct effect, as Junpei scurried off. "Uhm, hey...Izumi?" Takuya asked, noticing she was staring at him intently. "What a-"

He was cut off with a kiss, a very brief one at that. Izumi backed up, smiling at Takuya, who was flushing red. "Will you wait for me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

His eyes widened in realization, before he closed them and nodded. "I'll wait as long as you want me to."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Izumi sat on the plane, smiling. In her hands lay a wrapped present, from Takuya. He hadn't been able to see her off, but instead asked everyone to give her that present.

She would go away for a year, yes, but that didn't matter. A year wouldn't get in between Takuya and herself. They had promised they'd wait. And that year wouldn't matter, because not only did Izumi have the best memories of Takuya, but a present from him, and a note. And in her suitcase lay a picture frame holding a picture of Takuya and Izumi, and another of all of them; Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi. She wouldn't forget them. Ever.

She promised.

* * *

A/N-

HMMMM...I think I could have done better on the ending. It's so...blech. Review please! And hopefully you can give me some CONSTRUCTIVE, VERY CONSTRUCTIVE tips on conclusions. I suck at them. Until next time!

REVIEWERS SO FAR-

**BlackLily13**- Hah. Kouji's your favorite character? Heeh. Yeah, he's awesome, true, but I find it fun to torture him. He doesn't seem like the type to be tortured. More like the type to be doing the torturing. Glad to know the ending was good, though, because I was sure it was a bit…sudden. But, I'm not _that_ good at romance fics. Actually, this is my first one. But it's really great to know you think it's awesome! Thank you!

**AidoruForever**- Weeh! You're still reading my one-shots! Glad to know it! I haven't been able to read my reviews in all day, but I just did, so I'm happy and high, and really glad. It's good to have constant reviewers. I'll write that humor fic I promised! In fact, I should probably post it now…

**Mid-Moonlight**- Yeah! Thanks for adding the story to favorites! Kawaii, huh? I'll try to make the sequel just as Kawaii!

**dbzgtfan2004**- Wah! I'm glad you want me to make more! I will!

**Takumiluver21**- I'm planning to make a sequel to this, don't worry, so you'll have plenty more Takumi! Yey Takumi!

**Arsth**- Yeah, Takumi's such a cute couple.

**Light's Blue Blossom**- Heeheehee. I had Kouichi burn Kouji's bandanas in 'Not The Bandanas.' You might want to read that one if you want Kouji's bandanas burned. Glad you liked Confessions. Hope you liked the other ones, too.

**Amylovestakuya**- Thanks!

**Sacredmidnightblade**- Yeah. Izumi+Takuya's cute.

AAAAAAAAH! Love you all! Your support means a lot.


End file.
